


movie nights

by sadgay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, stenbrough - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgay/pseuds/sadgay
Summary: a concept-dt to my favourite gc





	movie nights

Bill Denbrough's favourite day of the week like most teenagers his age were Fridays. Fridays were his and Stan's movie nights. The one day of the week that Bill got to really spend time with Stanley alone. He loved being with the other losers but there was something so different about it just being him and Stanley that he loved. It was one night a week where he didn't have to think about his brother or the fact that his parents would barely speak to him anymore. It was one night a week where he was truly happy.

At exactly 5:00pm Bill knocked on his best friend's front door. No one answered immediately, leaving Bill outside in the harsh December cold, staring at the clouds of his own icy breath. When the door opened he was met with Stan Uris instead of Mrs Uris or Andrea as she insisted on Bill to call her.  
"What the f-fuck took you so long?", they shared a smile before Stan pulled Bill inside.

Stan led Bill into the front room. Every Friday when Bill had come over in the past, Stanley's house had been immaculately clean, Bill had often thought back to his own messy house feeling almost embarrassed and out of place. So when Bill Denbrough was met with bird watching books piled up on the floor and pillows everywhere he couldn't help but smile. "My parents aren't home so everything is a bit of a mess", Stanley explains gesturing to the blanket and pillows strewn on the ground. Stanley was a neat person, he liked order and routine but he also liked spending hours curled up with a book or watching a soppy movie on his family's brand new television set.

Bill made himself comfortable on the pillows in front of the TV instantly as though it was his own house, Stan sat next to him and both boys couldn't help but notice the lack of distance between their bodies. As the movie panned out Bill could have sworn he saw Stanley looking at him.  
The movie was drawing to a close and the distance between the two boy's bodies was closing in. Bill's leg brushed against Stan's, the warmth from the boy's body radiating onto Stanley. Being so close with anyone was knew to Stanley, but from the grin plastered across Stan's face it was apparent to both boys that he liked the feeling of being this close with someone. Stan lay his head on Bill's shoulder, the corner's of Bill's mouth twisted up into a smile as he ran his fingers through Stanley's soft curls.

The credits began to roll and Bill tried to mask the disappointment he felt knowing that any second now Stanley would sit up and this moment that they had shared together would be over; but Stanley didn't sit up, he looked up at Bill Denbrough's bright blue eyes that were staring down at him. Both boys were quiet for a moment, Stanley wondering if Bill was able to hear his heart racing in his chest and Bill wondering if it would be okay to kiss Stan. Stan Uris was the quietest out of the group and Bill knew very well how much he avoided physical contact and was never really close with anyone, but when they were together Stanley seemed to open up more, he seemed to trust Bill and he didn't shy away from the occasional hug or hand hold. 

But Stanley couldn't quite hold Bill's gaze and was the first to look away, sitting himself upright and moving towards the television set to switch it off.  
"I sh-should get going n-n-now", Bill mumbled, his stutter once again betraying the embarrassment that flooded through his body. Why would he ever think it would be okay to kiss Stanley? Why would Stanley ever want to kiss him? 

Stanley walked Bill to the door, staring down at his own feet so he wouldn't have to meet Bill's eyes. He was very aware of how his cheeks were burning red and how his hands were shaking as he opened the door for Bill.  
"See y-you next friday?", Bill asked looking hopefully at Stan and searching for any part of him that would maybe tell Bill to stay the night or not to leave. Stan looked up at Bill now, his bright blue eyes looked almost disappointed. The harsh December air was escaping into the house, Stan shivered slightly, "It's quite cold out there and dark, I'm not sure if it's really safe for you to walk home in the dark with the weather and all".  
"I think you might buh buh be right.", Bill smiled pushing the door completely shut. 

For the second time that evening the thought of kissing Stanley crossed Bill's mind. He looked to try and see if Stan was having similar thoughts, but as usual the boy was unreadable. Bill closed the distance between their bodies until they were now only inches apart and he could feel Stan's shaky breath on his cheek.

"Do y-you think it would buh buh buh-" Bill shook his head unable to get his words out, the familiar embarrassment of being unable to do something that seemed so simple to everyone else washed over him. Stanley put his hand on Bill's shoulder and smiled at him, it wasn't the same pitying smile that Bill had received countless times in the past it was an understanding smile that instantly made Bill feel more at ease.  
"What is it Bill? You can tell me", Stanley smiled softly at the other boy his hand still resting on his shoulder.  
"Would it buh b-be alright if I kissed y-y-you", before Bill could finish his sentence Stan had leaned forward and kissed Bill, his hand on Bill's cheek. Bill wrapped his arms around Stan, pulling his body closer. 

When they broke apart both boys were smiling as they held each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> I find reading my stuff is so cringey that I just assume it's bad but I enjoy writing it so   
> -also some happy stenbrough because there's not enough of that in the world.


End file.
